1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a full color flashlight with high power LEDs, which particularly comprises a control-circuit module and a full color LED module having LED chip sets of different wavelengths, and therefore can perform light of various colors. The LED flashlight of the present invention also provides a function switch for changing color and/or brightness of light, or switching flash modes, so as to be suitable for different situations.
2. Related Prior Arts
The conventional LED flashlights can only emit light of a single color, for example, white, red, blue, green or yellow, therefore, consumers have to purchase more than one flashlights to deal with different situations and purposes. It waste money and is inconvenient for the user during operation.
Better than the monochromatic flashlights, dual color LED flashlights may perform two colors, for example, white and green, or white and blue. However, it is still not versatile enough for practical use.
To solve such problems, tricolor LED flashlights was developed, which typically comprise red and green and blue (RGB) three colors. Unfortunately, the conventional tricolor flashlights could merely perform three colors individually, but cannot generate other uniform colors by mixing the light beams; therefore, conventional tricolor flashlights still has two disadvantages as follow:
Disadvantage 1: Practical white light is not available. FIG. 8 shows a traditional tricolor LED flashlight which is composed of six red LEDs (81), six green LEDs (82) and six blue LEDs (83), so that could perform three colors individually. Since such flashlight lacks a regulating mechanism for uniformly mixing light, while it wants to perform white light, all LEDs have to be lit simultaneously, and therefore spots of red, green and blue light will be apparently observed, not the typical white light we want.
Disadvantages 2: In addition to white light, uniform light of other colors also could not be achieved without proper regulating mechanism, for example, pink, purple, or amber. Therefore, the mixed color is still displayed as spots of red, green and blue light, not the typical pink, purple, or amber color we want.
Hence, the conventional tricolor LED flashlight can normally perform three colors only. Other colors will not be available as the problem of mixing light is not effectively.
The present invention thus provides a full color flashlight, whereby the user can use it in different situations and purposes without carrying other flashlights. Moreover, the full color LED flashlight not only can be operated in different modes to perform various colors, but also could be operated such as fast or slow flash. Therefore, consumers only buy one flashlight for adapting any purpose. In addition, the full color flashlight of the present invention also performs superior effect in mixing light. By uniformly mixing the light beams, white light and other versatile colors, such as pink, cyanic, orange, purple or amber, etc., that can be achieved as well mixed.